A Dish Best Served Cold
by Paperhana
Summary: "Vengeance is most satisfying when the act is unexpected or feared." A short using the prompt "Aquarius" for Laxus x Lucy Ship Week 2016.


**A/N** Hi hi, everyone! This is my entry for LaLu Week 2016, using the prompt 'Aquarius." I'm late and I won't be able to write for every prompt, but I hope you enjoy this. Here we go!

* * *

 **A Dish Best Served Cold**

"You know, you surprised me today," Lucy said. She smiled, her cheeks glowing from the rays of the setting sun. She walked backwards in the sand, the low tide gently lapping at her bare feet.

"How so?" Laxus asked. His hands rested in the pockets of his black swim trunks as he followed Lucy along the sandy shoreline.

"I didn't think you were capable of having fun," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. Laxus raised his brow in question and Lucy giggled. "What with your serious attitude and frowny face," she said before she playfully stuck her tongue out. She laced her fingers behind her back, her chest rising and her full breasts bouncing ever so slightly.

"Oh I know how to have fun," he said, his stormy blue eyes raking over her body.

Lucy's cheeks warmed under Laxus' heated gaze. She shook her head, flustered. Her eyes darted away from his as she turned her gaze to the setting sun and the oceans horizon. "This was nice," Lucy said softly. She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm glad you asked me out."

Laxus smirked, his eyes darkening. "So do I get a reward?" he asked, his voice low.

"I don't know," Lucy said, her feet stopping in the low tide. Her eyes met his. She bit her lower lip. She twisted her finger in the thin shoulder strap of her bikini. "Come closer," she said, her voice a whisper.

His eyes raked over her body before he licked his suddenly dry lips. He slowly stalked forward, his stormy blue eyes never leaving hers.

She smiled as he came closer still. Her sweet smile turned wicked as she kicked her foot out, splashing Laxus and soaking his shorts. The near freezing sea water took his breath away. His bare chest tightened, his muscles flexing. He growled as Lucy erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that, Blondie," Laxus said before he took off, rushing towards her. Lucy let out a gasp as she turned to run, but Laxus was too fast. He tackled her, his arms wrapping around her waist as he brought her down into the low tide.

Lucy gasped, her back arching into Laxus chest as her body hit the cold water. She flung her arms around his neck as they tumbled into the waves.

He leaned over her, his strong arms around her waist. Cold waves rolled into them and she arched into his warmth. Her heart raced as his hot body pressed closer, pushing her into the sand. She could feel his hot breath along the rim of her ear, his lips ghosting over her flushed skin. "Caught you," he whispered into her ear and she shivered.

His stormy blue eyes met hers and she found herself lost in his gaze. The sounds around her deafened as the world was shut out. All there was was him. Her arms tightened around his neck and she drew him in closer. His lips lingered over hers, her lips slightly parted in anticipation. She sucked in a sharp breath as his lips crashed down onto hers.

She sighed into his mouth as his tongue slid along her lower lip, granting permission for entry. Her fingers curled in his wet hair, drawing him closer still. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter and her own tongue begin its dance with his. Their lips moved in sync, in time with their thundering hearts. Lucy let a soft moan escape her lips as a deep growl escaped Laxus' throat.

Laxus' hands traveled up her back, pushing her body into his so their bodies molded together. His hands, his touch sent jolts through her nervous system, spreading pure pleasure throughout her core. The heat that was building up inside her threatened to explode and Lucy found herself pleading, begging for more.

"Laxus," she breathed into his mouth.

He groaned. His hands moved up her sides, his fingertips grazing the sides of her full breasts. Her back arched, her hips bucking into his groin. She could feel his excitement for her, feel the strain in his shorts. She bucked her hips again, eliciting another groan from deep in his throat.

His body pressed down harder into hers, pushing her deeper into the sandy shore. Her fingertips trailed down his hard muscular back to the elastic waist band of his swim trunks. She dipped her fingers underneath the elastic and followed the elastic around to the front. Her fingers met the trail of hair on his lower abdomen and she felt his muscles tense under her teasing touch.

"Blondie," Laxus growled. He bit her lower lip, eliciting pain and causing her eyes to met his.

"What?" she asked, her voice low and sensual. Her eyes lowered and she licked her lips. Her fingers continued to inch lower down the trail of course curls. "You don't like this?"

He grabbed her hand, stopping its descent. "Oh I like it a little too much," he said with a growl. He lowered his lips to her ear. "And if you continue your little tease," he began to whisper. She caught her breath, her pulse pounding in her ears. "Nothing will stop me from ripping that skimpy little suit off and fucking you over and over again."

Lucy gasped. Her core tightened, her body tingling from his words. Excitement filled her and all rational was lost. Her hand still trapped in his, she defiantly flicked her fingers along the lower region of his abdomen, causing his muscles to spasm.

He growled, his lips meeting hers again in a feverish kiss. Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist as her hands left his waistband to pull at his back. She moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck, his hands groping her breasts. Her eyes half lidded, she blankly starred past his head at the clear blue sky above them. Laxus' lips met her collarbone and she sighed, her body melting under his kisses. She continued to stare at the sky, the sun high and warm above them. Her eyes widened when suddenly, the sun was blocked by a towering wave.

The wave crashed upon them before Laxus' name could leave Lucy's lips. Lucy tightened her grip on Laxus as the wave thrashed them along the sandy shore. Their bodies violently rolled, the sand rough and painful as they hit the ground. They landed several feet from where they had started. Lucy laid on top of Laxus, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. She pushed on his bare chest as she sat up, her hips straddling his waist.

"What the fuck was that?" Laxus asked. His brows knitted together in anger.

Lucy turned her head towards the sea and there floating above the waves with her long flowing hair and shining fish tail, was Lucy's strongest Celestial Spirit.

"Aquarius!" Lucy shrieked.

"Tch," the spirit said. Her eyes narrowed at Lucy, her brows creasing. "How does it feel to have your date interrupted? Huh?!"

Lucy flinched. She curled her hands into fists, her body shaking in anger. "Why you.. Like I've ever intentionally ruined your dates!"

Aquarius glared at Lucy before she raised her water basin. A blast of water came at Lucy, hitting her in the chest. Lucy's thighs tightened their hold on Laxus waist as Lucy refused to let the spirit knock her over again.

As the blast subsided, a grin appeared upon Aquarius' face.

Water dripped down Lucy's nose as she panted, struggling to catch her breath. She lifted her head, flipping her wet hair out of her face. She glared at her spirit as her fingers went to her hip, her fingertips gazing her set of golden keys.

A low laugh escaped Aquarius' lips. "What are you going to do, brat?" Aquarius challenged. Her body faded into golden light as she returned to the Celestial World.

"Arg!" Lucy yelled in frustration. "I swear one of these days."

Laxus' fingers tightened their hold on Lucy's hip as his body shook in laughter. Lucy looked down at him, her eyes widening as she realized that she was still sitting on him.

"What's so funny?" Lucy snapped.

Laxus' hands left Lucy's hip as he lifted himself up on his elbows. His laughter subsided, the corner of his mouth tugging up into a knowing smirk.

"Remind me to thank your spirit," he said, his smirk widening.

"Why in the world would you thank her?!" Lucy yelled. She slapped Laxus' chest. "She ruined the end of our date!"

Laxus nodded his chin upward. "Your top, Blondie."

Heat burned Lucy's face, her cheeks reddening as she looked down at her chest. The force of Aquarius' blast had displaced Lucy's itty bitty bikini top, baring her breasts for all to see. Her hands grabbed her breasts to cover them as she screamed. She jumped off Laxus' lap, stepping back in the sand, clutching her chest.

Laxus bellowed and Lucy's face turned redder still.

"I take back what I said earlier, you're horrible!" she screamed. "Pervert!"

Laxus stood up. "Come on, babe," he said reaching out towards her. "It was just a prank."

She slapped his hand away. "Don't call me babe!"

Laxus bit his lower lip. His eyes lowered. "You know, you're hot when you're angry?"

She glared at him as she tried to fix her bikini top without exposing herself again. "Arg! Why did I ever agree to this date?!"

Laxus sighed. "Now you're just over reacting."

"Over reacting? Why you," she said. She gritted her teeth. "I'll show you over reacting!" she yelled as she turned around and stormed off up the beach.

Laxus watched her hips sway as she marched away. He adjusted himself in his shorts and his chest vibrated as he groaned. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

 **A/N** Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
